


out in the forest where I lie in wait

by navaan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, Pining, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Keyleth is taking a break from leadership out in the woods. She's also waiting for Vex to return to her.





	out in the forest where I lie in wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllaPreuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaPreuss/gifts).



Her thoughts were simple as she wandered through through the underbrush. Once in a while, the huge cat stopped to scent the air. The woods were rife with prey – and the beasts and abominations that preyed on you.

Catching the sound of birds her ears flicked back and forth and she dove into the shrubbery, rustling leaves with the soft fur of her belly.

Padding across the thick coat of leaves, her paws made no sound.

Today, she was Minxie, the hunter, and she was on the prowl.

In a nearby tree she recognized a perfect lookout and with two big strides, she was halfway up the trunk, using her strong claws to get her the rest of the way up. One she found a thick trunk, she settled down – not to relax but to flatten herself against the rough bark, out of sight.

The predator in her knew how to be patient.

It wasn't long until she heard the birds twitter around her, bouncing back into exited song the moment the big cat had found a place to rest and no longer posed any danger.

She listened and scented and waited.

A twig broke somewhere and she raised her head to look around.

Nothing.

She went back to being patient.

"Keyleth," someone called, a sing-song of sweetest amusement, "I see you."

She opened her eyes wide to see where the much loved and familiar voice came from – and there in front of her through thick greenery two warm brown eyes peeked at her. And then she could smell it – the scent she'd been waiting for.

The gap between trees was vast, but she didn’t hesitate and pounced, aiming for her prey in a high arc. With the agile strength of the cat, she made it over and toppled Vex right off her position in the tree. 

Even as they were falling Vex laughed, the sound clear like a bell. Her leather-clad arms wrapped around Keyleth strong neck as they were falling. Together, they landed in the soft bed of dry leaves and soft thick earth; the smells of the forest surrounded them like a cocoon. Vex trapped under her, still laughing, Keyleth decided to let go of her animal form.

Vex eyes glowed up at her like dark windows lit by the soft warmth of candlelight – spelling home.

"Hello, darling," Vex'halia drawled up at her. "There you are! Did you enjoy your vacation?"

Keyleth made no move to sit up, quite comfortable for the moment with her position above Vex. She grinned down into Vex's face, tangling their legs. "Even a strong leader of her people needs a break now and again."

"Wise," Vex'halia agreed. Her hands tangled in Keyleth long her pulled her closer. Keyleth had been waiting for that touch, that invitation for a kiss and leaned down to quench her own hunger. Their lips met and for the first time in weeks, Keyleth felt complete. She poured all her longing into the caress of tounges and lips and was gratified to hear Vex gasp into the kiss.

When she finally broke it, she slipped her arms around her ranger's shoulders, happy to press her ear close to her heart and listen to the sound of her precious life; it was so good to know she was back now, her Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt.

"Did you slay whatever haunted Whitestone?"

"The woods of Whitestone are safer now," Vex'halia answered without going into detail. A line of exhaustion stole into her laughter for a brief instant – then their eyes met and they candle-fire burning in Vex's eyes sparked and flew over to set Keyleth afire in answer. 

"I missed you," she said. "Come back with me now."

"Not yet," her lover whispered.

They were still tangled and close, Keyleth sitting atop Vex like the giant cat she'd been a moment before. 

"Let me make love to you," Vex whispered.

A flush crept up Keyleyth's neck. She was weak to Vex'halia's directness often. "Yes," she whispered and gave the rest of her answer in a more passionate kiss, let her body carry her down, allowed Vex to roll them over in their soft bed of leaves. The forests sang with them, sharing in the life and joy of her love, as Keyleth helped Vex unbuckle leather and armor part, and Vex let her hands roam under Keyleth's soft robes.

It wasn't clear who gasped or moaned, when their voices and cries of pleasure tangled with the mounting passion as their bodies moved together, letting them feel like one. Their fingers laced together they stroked each other closer to that feeling of climax. But their eyes and soft gasps said more: This wasn't lust and passion, brief fire and relief. Both of them had found what they'd needed after years of growth and learning, adventure and catastrophic calamities: companionship and love, a lasting flame of joy.

And Keyleth would be damned if she lost it again.

"I missed you," she whispered into Vex's earth as they spent their passion together and yet relit the fire to offer themselves as the water to put it out again. 

"I missed you too, Keyleth," Vex whispered, "let me rest with you for a while. Let's stay here for one more day of vacation?"

Between kisses and touches and joyous laughter, she gave her answer.


End file.
